Random Songfics of Percabeth and Thalico
by I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny
Summary: Well, just like tha title says, random songfics of Percabeth and Thalico!
1. Speak Now by Taylor Swift

**Hey guys, this is just a songfic of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift!**

_I am not the kind of girl__  
__Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion__  
__But you are not the kind of boy__  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

'_**I shouldn't be doing this.' **_**Annabeth thought as she made her way to the church window and looked in. Percy was standing there, Nico right beside him. But then again, Percy shouldn't be marrying Rachel either. She's heard him say how much he liked her, yes, but never loved her. He always points out her flaws, not the good things. But when he was around Annabeth, he seemed relatively happier, and she knew this. She loved him, and he loved her, so why not? She was his best friend, that's why. **

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family__  
__All dressed in pastel__  
__And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room__  
__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

**Annabeth snuck in from the side door, ever so quietly, and quickly hid behind a bush. She peeked out at the church, from where she was standing; she could see the whole room. She saw all of his and her friends, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Silena, Thalia, and all of her other friends from camp. Then she looked at the other side, and the contrast was like day and night. Her family was all dressed in pastel colors, it made her sick. One of them glanced in her direction, and she quickly backed up and slipped back through the doors. She heard yelling from a room, and she glanced in from the crack in the door. Rachel was yelling at a girl she had never seen, and she guessed it was the bridesmaid. A random thought went through her head, probably caused by her ADHD: **_**Her gown looked like a pastry.**_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be__  
__I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

**Annabeth backed up and leaned against the wall, far away from the room where Rachel was. She slosed her eyes, and imagined what she would do if she had the nerve to barge into the wedding.**

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__You need to hear me out and they said speak now___

_Fond gestures are exchanged__  
__And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march__  
__And I am hiding in the curtains__  
__It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

**As the preacher begins to talk, Annabeth slipped behind the curtains, peeking out once in a while. She wasn't invited by Rachel, but she guessed that Percy had put up a big fight before backing down, because, who wouldn't want their best friend at their own wedding?**

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen__  
__But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me__  
__Don't you?_

**Annabeth watched as Rachel glided down the aisle like she was some beauty queen, with a satisfied smirk on her face. Percy was looking at everything but her and Annabeth had known him for so long that she could practically read his mind, and she knew that he was wishing it was her floating down the aisle instead of Rachel.**

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__You need to hear me out and they said speak now___

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__Your time is running out and they said speak now___

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace__  
__There's the silence, there's my last chance__  
__I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me__  
__Horrified looks from everyone in the room__  
__But I'm only looking at you_

**Annabeth heard the preacher say **

"**Speak now or forever hold your peace" and she saw Percy cross his fingers looking at Thalia, then Nico, but the room remained silent. Annabeth knew this was her last chance, so she slipped out from behind the curtains, and strode to the from of the room, hands shaking. Everybody had their eyes on her. The snotty family of Rachels all gave her horrified looke, while her 'family' gave her reassuring smiles and thumbs ups, but she was only looking at Percy. His eyes were sparkling, and he was smiling. **

_I am not the kind of girl__  
__Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion__  
__But you are not the kind of boy__  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl___

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

**She took a deep breath and said "I am not the kind of girl, ****  
****who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now."**

**She looked into his eyes, and ignored the screaming from Rachel. **

_And you say lets run away now__  
__I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the back door__  
__Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around__  
__When they said 'Speak now'_

**When the room went silent again, he ran up to hewr and kissed me. **

"**Annabeth, I love you, more than I could ever love her. Lets run away now,****I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around, when they said 'Speak now'"**

**And as he carried her out of the church, her family was cheering and following them.**

**I hope you liked that!**

**Review on the next line!**


	2. Better Than Ravenge by Taylor Swift

(In Thalias POV)

_The story starts when it was hot__  
__And it was summer__  
__And I had it all__  
__I had him right there where I wanted him_

I smirked at Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I knew she needed Nico to complete her whole 'Miss Popular' thing., but he was taken, by me. Before, she went after Percy, the most popular guy in school, but Annabeth has him. Now Nico was the second most popular guy. And to put the icing on the cake, we were at the biggest party of senior year.__

_She came along__  
__Got him alone__  
__And let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

I was surprised that Rachel came alone, without one of the football jocks or something, but I pushed it aside and had fun. I even didn't notice that Rachel, completely sober, had pulled a drunk Nico out of the dance floor and into a room.__

_I never saw it coming__  
__Wouldn't have suspected it__  
__I underestimated__  
__Just who I was dealing with_

I didn't expect Rachel to do something this extreme. She didn't suspect it at all, but it happened. Rachel took Nico right from under my fingertips. She had underestimated just what Rachel had the power to do.__

_She had to know__  
__The pain was beating on me like a drum__  
__She underestimated__  
__Just who she was stealing from_

I saw Rachel drag a drunk Nico out of a room and sit him down in a chair. She sat in his lap and smirked at me. All I had to say is that Rachel Elizabeth Dare has no idea who she was dealing with.__

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
_

(A/N I'm not going to made this Nico's fault, because that would totally screw up everything I'm going to do in the future, so I'm just going to make this Rachel's fault, and it has a happy ending, kay?)

The next morning, I tried to call Nico, because even though I was mad, I knew it wasn't his fault, he was drunk. But he wasn't picking up. I shot him a quick text saying '_nico don't trust her, shes not as perfect as you think. I think shes gonna rape you!_' I knew about the things that Rachel did with all those guys in bed, so she hoped that Nico didn't fall for it.

___Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends_

At school, I was heartbroken (if that's possible) when I saw Nico in the 'Rachel' posse, but I saw Rachel shoot daggers at him when he tried to speak, and him flinching, so I guessed that Rachel threatened him or something.__

_She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better__  
__Than revenge_

When Rachel was alone at her locker, I walked up to her and said

"I don't know what you did to him, but you're gonna get away with it, Dare!" I shouted. Rachel just scoffed and started to walk away, but I tripped her.

"Oh, looks like you need some help there. Good luck getting some."__

_She lives her life like it's a party__  
__And she's on the list__  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend__  
__And she's so over it_

I sees Rachel looking like everybody like they would be on the list on the hottest Hollywood party, and the giggling to her 'friends'. Rachel looks at me and said something to her friends, before eyeing me from head to toe, looking at me like last years fashion.__

_I think her ever present frown__  
__Is a little troubling__  
__And she thinks I'm psycho__  
__'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

I think it's a little troubling that Rachel has a permanent frown on her face…maybe she wants to get bateaux surgery. I saw her frown get deeper as she glanced at the ugly thing on her ankle. I think it's an anklet made out of cockroaches. That gave me an idea. I walked up to her and said

"Look, it's the not-so-wonderful Rachel, Her name is worse than that thing on her ankle."

"You Psycho!" I heard her yell at me, but the damage was done. Everybody was staring at the thing on her ankle and backing away from her.__

_Sophistication isn't what you wear__  
__Or who you know__  
__Or pushing people down__  
__To get you where you wanna go_

Ha, I'm still popular and I don't spend $100 on a pair of jeans. And I'm not cool just cause I know people, like celebrities. Ha, Piper's not that popular, and her dad's Tristan Mclean!__

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school__  
__So it's up to me__  
__But no amount of vintage dresses__  
__Gives you dignity___

I guessed that they didn't teach all of that to Rachel at whatever prep school she went to before this. They probably didn't mention that it doesn't matter how many vintage dresses you have, you don't have dignity unless you have dignity. __

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa___

_Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends___

_She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better__  
__Than revenge, ha ha___

_I'm just another thing__  
__For you to roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him__  
__But haven't you heard?___

_I'm just another thing__  
__For you to roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him__  
__But I always get the last word_

I'm just another thing that she'll roll her eyes at, toss around like a Frisbee, but I don't think she knows that I'll always get the revenge. She might have him for now, but she's about to go down!__

_Whoa___

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa___

_Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends___

_She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better__  
__Than revenge___

_And do you still feel like__  
__You know what you're doing,__  
__Cause I don't think you do__  
__Oh___

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing__  
__I don't think you do__  
__I don't think you do__  
__Let's hear the applause_

I took him back. I got him, and got rid of her. I sent her dad a letter saying how Clarion's Ladies' Academy is such a nice school for young girls, and she got shipped away. Just like that. Everything was at peace again. Rachel didn't even know what hit her.__

_C'mon show me how much better you are__  
__See you deserve some applause__  
__Cause you're so much better__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

**I know this wasn't as good as the other one, but I tried O.o**_  
_


End file.
